Nagsimula sa Chemistry
by rynne fermat
Summary: Basahin niu na lang po, one shot lang naman ito


**Nagsimula sa Chemistry**

**Disclaimer:** Hindi ko pag-aari ang Gundam Seed/ Seed Destiny

* * *

AN: Dahil may nagrequest.. ayan... thank you Saxzer, empatheticsympatheticpatheti c at FourPetalFlower sa review niu sa 'Ruler na lnag ang straight'...hihi

FourPetalFlower : dahil maaga ko nagawa 2ng fic n 2... ayan, in-upload ko n^^

Kapnayan. Sino ba kasi ang nagpauso nun? Nabuhay nga ang mga tao dati nang walang kaalam alam dun. Bakit kailangan pang pag-aralan? Yan ang tipikal na tanong ng isang estudyanteng ayaw ng Chemistry. Oo, kung hindi mo alam, ang kapnayan ay Chemistry. Sino nga ba kasi ang may gusto ng Chemistry? Malamang 'yung mga Chemist.

Napag-uusapan din lang naman ang Chemistry, bored na bored na ang isang babaeng blond ang buhok habang nagpapanggap na nakikinig sa kanyang propesor na talak ng talak sa unahan.

"Oh may quiz kayo", sabi nung guro. Gaya ng dati sandamakmak ng angal na naman ang maririnig dun sa loob malaking lecture hall. Mga 160 kasi and mga estudyante pag sa lecture hall.

"Ma'am, next time nalang po", sabi nung isang estudyante. Tapos, ipinakita nung prof 'yung quiz.

"Oh, tingnan nyo. Madali lang naman eh", sagot nung teacher.

"Ma'am , mahirap po!", sabay sabay na sabi nung mga estudyante.

"Ayaw nyo?", tanong nung prof.

"Ayaw po!", koro nila.

"Oh, sige. Wag nalang", sabi nung teacher sabay lipat nung slide. Naka-powerpoint kasi 'yung lecture tapos nakaprojek sa screen gamit yung projector. Ang daling kausap eh.

Hindi talaga maintindihan ni Cagalli kung bakit lagi nalang nagrereklamo yung mga kaklase nya tuwing magpapaquiz na yung prof nila. Totoo naman kasi na madali lang yung quiz, tapos open notes pa. Ano pa bang gusto nila? Sayang naman yung papel na inihanda ni Cagalli. Ayun, ibinalik na nya yung papel sa loob ng bag nya. May pagka-uto uto rin naman kasi yung teacher. Pero okay lang, di na sya mag-iisip kung anong isasagot dun sa quiz dapat nila.

Itinuloy na nung prof yung kanyang lecture. Si Cagalli naman hinalungkat yung kanyang envelope kung may papel syang pedeng drawingan. Bored na bored na kasi sya. Kahit hindi naman talaga nya masyadong alam yung topic na itinuturo, tinatamad talaga syang making. Pagkatapos ng ilang segundo, nakakuha sya ng isang bond paper at nagsimulang magdrawing. Pero paminsan minsan parin syang tumitingin dun sa prof nila. Mahirap na, mapaghahalata syang di nakikinig kung lagi lang syang nakatungo.

"Oh, ayan. Board work nalang tayo", sabi nung prof matapos ang ilang minuto. Tumingin si Cagalli dun sa screen. Ay, medyo mahirap. Ido-drawing yung hydrogen bonds nung compunds. '_Sana, di ako matawag_', sabi nya sa sarili. Kadalasan naman sa may bandang unahan nananawag nung prof nila, eh nasa may gitna sya.

"Lagi nalang yung mga nasa-unahan yung tinatawag ko. Yun namang mga nasa gitna", biglang sabi nung prof.

'_Sana wag ako! Sana wag ako_', nagmamantra na sya.

"Natawag ko na ba para mag-board work yung top scorer?", tanong nung teacher.

'_Patay_!'. Oo, si Cagalli yung top scorer. Maging sya man ay nabigla nung ina-nounce nung prof nila na sya ung top scorer dun sa una nilang exam. Hindi nya talaga inexpect kasi hindi naman sya masyadong nag-aral nung nagexam sila.

"Hindi pa po!", sabay sabay ulit yung mga kaklase nya parang mga elementary lang eh college na sila ngayon.

Siguradong matatawag sya.

"Sino nga ulit yung top scorer?", tanong ulit nung prof sabay isip kung sino nga ba.

'_Sana di nya maalala_'.

"Si Athrun bay un?", tanong nung teacher. Medyo umingay na kaya di masyadong naintindihan nung prof yung sagot nung mga estudyante.

"Oh, Athrun sagutan mo yung number two. Kadalasan kasi mas mahirap yung number two kaysa number one.

"Sino nga yung sunod?", tanong ulit nung prof.

"Siya po", sagot nung iba habang nakaturo sa kanya. Pero yung iba ang isinigaw ay "Siya po yung top scorer".

"Oh, ikaw ang magsagot nung number one", sabi nung teacher. Kaya ayun, pumunta si Cagalli sa unahan, kumuha ng chalk at nagsimulang mag sulat.

"Uuuuy", pang-aasar nung mga kaklase nila. Ganun kasi talaga sila, laging nanunukso pag isang babae at isang lalaki yung sumasagot sa board. Ni hindi nga niya kilala yung lalaki.

"Miss, may utang kay date sa'kin", bulong nung lalaking blue ang buhok sabay balik sa upuan nya. Nagblush naman si Cagalli. In fairness naman kasi, may itsura yung lalaki kakaiba lang talaga yung kulay nung buhok niya. Kahit gusto nyang mainis dun sa Athrun na yun, eh medyo kasalanan din nya na napunta yung mas mahirap na tanong dun sa taong yun. Pero bakit kaya hindi nagreklamo yung lalaki?

Hmmm... bakit nga kaya?

Pagkatapos isulat ni Cagalli yung sagot nya, bumalik na rin sya sa kanyang upuan at itinuloy yung pagdodrawing.

Natapos na din saw akas yung isa't kalahating oras ng Chemistry lecture. Iyon na din ang huling klase ni Cagalli nung araw na yun kaya bumalik na sya sa kanilang apartment.

Kinabukasan, pagpasok ni Cagalli sa kanyang klase sa Liknayan. Nakita nya si Athrun sa may bandang likuran nung lecture room. Inisip nya na baka seat-in lang sya kasi nun lang namn nya nakita si Athrun sa klaseng 'yun. Pero teka lang, hindi naman talaga sya nagmamasid sa paligid para tingnan kung sinu sino yung mga kaklase nya. Posible kayang kaklase nya rin si Athrun sa Liknayan.

'_Hay ewan_'.

Umupo na sya sa usual seat nya katabi yung mga blockmates nya. Isang oras din syang nakatunganga.

Syempre kung may Liknayan, meron ding Sipnayan. Nagkataon namn na iyon ang sunod nyang klase. Pagpasok nya klasrum, nandun nanaman sya.

"Hi, Cagalli!", biglang bati ni Athrun.

"Magkaklase pala tayo dito?", patanong na sabi ni Cagalli tapos biglang tumawa si Athrun.

"Mag-dadalawang buwan na tayong napasok sa subject na 'to, ngayon mo lnag nalaman na magkaklase tayo diti?", sabi ni Athrun na medyo natatwa pa rin.

"Wag mong sabihing magkaklase din tayo sa Physics?", tanong ni Cagalli.

"Oo", sabay tawa ulit ni Athrun.

"Hindi nga?", medyo naiinis na tanong ni Cagalli. Hindi nya kasi alam kung nag-aasar lang si Athrun o ano.

"Seryoso, magkaklase tayo", sabi ni Athrun.

"Ah, okay", sabi ni Caglli sabay upo sa upuan nya. Medyo nawiwirdohan lang sya na kaklase pala nya si Athrun eh, ni hindi nga nga alam yung pangalan nya tapos parang kilalang kilala sya ni Athrun. Unfair!

"Oy, kelan nga pala tayo magdedate?", tanong ni Athrun na hindi namalayan ni Cagalli na nasa likuran na nya.

"Magdate kang mag-isa mo", mataray na sagot ni Cagalli. Buti nalang lagging late yung bestfriend ni Cagalli na si Shiho kung hindi, She'll never hear the end of it. Aasarin at aasarin sya panigurado ni Shiho.

"Sige na", pangungumbinse ni Athrun.

"Ayoko, ni hindi ko nga alam ang pangalan mo eh", sagot ulit ni Cagalli.

"Athrun, Athrun Zala nag pangalan ko, ano? Pede na ba?", tanong ulit ni Athrun.

"Hay, ewan ko sayo", sabi ni Cagalli na medyo naiirita n na medyo kinikilig na ewan.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

AN: Salamat po sa lahat ng nagbasa at nagreview sa 'Ruler na Lang ang Straight'. Sana po ay magreview ulit kayo dito. Pero bago yan, ano sa tingin nyo ang sipnayan?

* * *

BONUS scene:

Pagkatapos nung klase nila, sinabayan ni Athrun si Cagalli sa paglabas.

"Alam mo, hinihiling ko na sana magkaklase rin tayo sa laboratory class ng Chemistry", bigla niyang sabi.

"At bakit naman?", pataray na tugon ni Cagalli.

"Para tuwing nagkaklase tayo, pede kong sabihin na 'You and I are in lab together'", banat ni Athrun na may kasamang ngiting hindi mo maipaliwanag kung seryoso ba o nang-aasar lang talaga.


End file.
